And It Happens Again
by freedomnova
Summary: Then he saw the vampire who replaced the only women he had ever loved. Selene ripped Michael from the table and kissed him and for a moment he didn't feel his pain, he felt his heart race. He saw her he saw his beloved. SeleneXMichael SonjaX Lucian.


_**AN- just a little one shot of when Lucian saw Selene and Michal together and what went through his mind.**_

**Summary-** _then he saw her, the vampire who replaced the only women he had ever loved. Selene ripped Michal from the table and kissed him and for a moment he didn't feel his pain, he felt his heart race. He saw her he saw his beloved._

_**History Always Repeats Itself. **_

Lucian sat with his back to the wall the pain he felt was perhaps the worst he physically ever felt. He could feel the silver running through his veins spreading like a wildfire. He knew his was slipping away he knew he was dying. And for what? His long life ending now when he was so close? Michal was still tied to the table he had been giving the serum that would stop his turning. Lucian shook his head he had left him defenseless against the vampires, there was nothing the man would be able to do to defend him and Lucian couldn't jump up and help protect him or even untie him. His last chance to avenge her death was gone now and it was his fault. How could he have trusted Kraven? He had turned his back to the cowardly vampire who only dared shoot him while he was turned away. He hated that the simple vampire was able to kill him. After everyone he had fought how had he allowed himself to be killed by Kraven? He felt his vision failing him he tried to fight death he tried to will himself to stay alive, but he couldn't even move. He tried to tell his body to get up, to at least untie Michal, but it wouldn't listen.

"I'm so sorry my love." He said as he felt his world growing smaller, "I couldn't avenge you." He could hear the death dealers coming closer, Kraven had long ago fled. It was only a short time now until Michal was killed, killed before he even had a chance to be great. Neither Lycan nor Vampire, but stronger then both. He hated that he had let him out of his sight. If only he hadn't let Victor's precious replacement daughter steal him away. Selene, the daughter that was everything Sonja wasn't. He had seen a lot of Selene over the years he had watched her from afar hating her with only the simple reason that Victor used her to replace the spot Sonja had been in his heart. She killed the Lycan with no remorse, she loved the kill and loved the chance, but she was obedient. She never did anything Victor did not approve of. She was his puppet that he played while she believed that Lycan had killed her human family in truth it had been Victor. Lucian knew the only reason Selene lived was because she looked like Sonja. Even he saw it himself. It had felt like someone shot a silver arrow threw his heart the first time he saw her. It had only been a glimpse and for a moment he had thought Sonja had returned to him. Only to realize Victor had replaced her with a women who simply only resembled her in appearance, not in heart, not in mind.

Over the years Lucan could see that Selene was a far better fighter then Sonja had ever been. Her learned she meant death for whichever Lycan had gone against her. She wasn't easy to kill, but she was good at killing. He hadn't been sure why she was so good at killed, perhaps she was one that it came natural to, but as he watched her kill he saw she killed in a rage. In the early years of watching Selene Lucan made up his mind that he was going to take her from Victor and kill her, but the more he studied her he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was just because she looked like Sonja. He could hear the footsteps coming getting closer he wondered which vampire it would be that would take his hope in the world away.

He had wished for so long that he could create a half-breed. The hope had died once the mixing of the bloodlines with the death of Sonja and his child. Yet over the years he stumbled upon the idea he could create in a human. It had taken all these years, all these years and now he was finally there. If only he had time to inject him with the vampire blood. If only Michal wasn't in this weak state then for once the vampires would be running afraid away. Perhaps then he would be able to find some peace. He shook his head he had been so close, but now he was to die without reaching his goals. His life had been a waste. He had lived to be with Sonja to protect her, but when she died he lived to avenge her. He failed to protect her he failed to avenge her.

Then he heard one of his Lycan who ever it was he didn't know, but they were coming he could see their shadow. He was about to call out, but as he opened his mouth he heard the vampire behind him, then the gunshots. He saw the blood spatter and watched the shadow of the Lycan fall. Lucian grunted in pain as he tried to get up, he pulled himself in the direction of Michal through the hole in the wall the pain ripped through his body. "No." his gasped hardly loud enough for even himself to hear. He coughed up blood he wasn't going to make it and even if he did he would never be able to untie him.

The vampire walked through the blood-spattered plastic, to Lucian's dismay it was Victor's prized adopted daughter. He watched as Michal lifted his head to look at his killer. Lucan knew there was nothing he could do now, his hope was gone, his dreams gone any hope of avenging his beloved gone. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, his eyes began to close in his defeat. He heard the gunshots, surly that meant Michal was dead, but then she spoke,

"I have to get you out of here." She said, "Victor is on his way and he won't be satisfied until every Lycan is dead

"They'll kill you too just for helping me." Michal spoke.

Lucian opened his eyes to look at the Vampire and Lycan standing together. He could feel himself smile. It was happening again. Love between the bloodlines and once again with Victor's beloved daughter. He could feel his pain running through his body, but he willed himself to live longer to watch what was happening. Then Michal moved forward and kissed Selene and wrapped his arms around her. Lucian watched the couple. He could feel his vision failing through the darkness he could only see the two before him, but instead of Selene standing before him he saw Sonja, and instead of Michal he could see himself embracing Sonja once more. His pain seemed to disappear, he could no longer feel the silver spreading through his body, but instead he held on to that feeling, the feeling he had forgotten. Holding the women he loved in his arms, how he wished he could do it one last time. His attention was brought back to the present when he heard gunshots. He heard then saw Michal gasping for air and Kraven standing above the couple. Selene kneeled at Michal's side holding his head and was speaking to Kraven. He heard Selene speak about Victor. He could tell she didn't know of what Victor had done to her family because she was still loyal to him. Then he heard Kraven speak the words Victor and forbid anyone to speak. Kraven told her the truth of her family's death.

Lucian knew that the moment Selene knew the truth the passion she had for killing Lycan would change. He could see it in her eyes her loyalty in that moment changed from Victor to Michal her lover that lay dying the same way Lucian did now.

"You who reminded him of his precious Sonja." Kraven spoke. "The daughter he condemned to death." He spat.

Lucian closed his eyes as his mind flashed back to that day, to Sonja, to her death. The pain was back to his body now. Yet as he watched Kraven he knew that he must protect Selene the way he couldn't protect Sonja, he had to give them a chance to live the life he and Sonja had never gotten to live. He willed himself just a bit more strength the more he moved the less he began to move. The will to protect the couple was greater then his pain. Kraven lifted his gun to shoot Selene; Lucian grabbed Kraven's leg. He could feel Kraven smile, so in a quick motion he took his knife and plunged it into Kraven's leg. Kraven yelled out in pain and hit Lucian causing him to fly back.

Lucian hit the ground and he looked up at Selene, "Bite him." He gasped, "Half-Vampire Half-Lucan but stronger then both."

Selene glanced down at Michal for a moment Lucian wondered if she loved the man enough to do as he spoke.

Then he saw it he saw why Victor had seen Sonja in Selene. He realized now that her loyalty to Victor came from the pain of the loss of her family. She fought with passion just because her dark father ordered it. She fought for those she lost. Now she fought for the one she loved. The same Sonja had once fought for him. Selene was so much like Sonja Lucian had never saw it before now. She didn't just look like Sonja in appearance, but also in soul.

"You may have killed me" Lucian said looking at Kraven, "Cousin, but my will is done regardless."

Kraven frowned and picked up his gun pointing it at Lucian and all he could feel himself do was smile. He felt no more pain instead he found a peace knowing that Selene and Michal would continue where Sonja and himself had left off.

"Lucian." He heard a voice through the darkness.

She was there waiting for him in the darkness. Kraven aimed at Lucian, but instead of the gun Lucian saw her standing in front of him. Kraven pulled the trigger to his gun, but instead of a gunshot Lucian heard her voice, "My love." She spoke. Then instead of the pain he should have felt from the silver bullet he felt her touch instead. She reached up at placed her hand on his cheek. "We are together again."

No longer was he in pain, no longer was he lying in the dark cellar, but instead he was standing in the clearing holding Sonja in his arms. The clearing that all those many years they had agreed to meet.

"Yes my love." He told her, "and we will never again be without one another."

Sonja looked up and kissed him softly.

"Never." She told him.

_**AN-So what do you guys think? I was just watching the Underworld Movies and this idea just came to my mind. **_


End file.
